Fifty Shades Four
by fuckthepaperwork
Summary: Whats happening next for the Grey's after Teddy's second Birthday?
1. Chapter 1

Picking up right where we left off after Fifty Shades Freed…

 **Chapter One: The Family**

 **Christian's POV**

Witchcraft is our alarm song this morning, our song plays over the speakers of the ihome next to our bed. I reach over and press the pause button on my iphone to silence the alarm. It's 8:00 and today is my son's second birthday. He is my pride and joy, I can't believe how much he has grown in such a short period of time. Ana turns over to look at me, eyes wide and bright. She looks beautiful. She is always glowing.

"Well good morning Mrs. Grey." I lean over and give her a passionate good morning kiss.

"Well good morning to you too Mr. Grey!" She says breathlessly as I press my growing erection against her suggestively.

"So, how about a little private celebration for our son's birthday?"

"Christian!" Ana says with amused shock.

"What? It's the reason he's here isn't it?"

"Fair point well made, Mr. Grey." I smirk at her.

"I know." And before she can respond, I roll over so that I am on top of her, and I kiss her, devouring her. And she tastes so good. I grind myself against her, and her hips move with mine, she is wearing nothing but a slip. It's one of my favorites, it's black lace, see-through, short, and it has a little slit right up the left thigh for easier access. Fuck she's hot.

"You are so beautiful Mrs. Grey." Gazing into her big beautiful blue eyes.

"So are you Mr. Grey." And she pulls my face towards hers and kissing me with desperation she moves her hands down to my pj bottoms, moving them down my legs, kick them off my ankles so that I am completely naked, completely hers. I'm lying on top of her, in between her legs, wrapping them around me, I take my hand and slowly move it up her left leg, moving her slip up higher until I can see her, all of her, there is so much more of her, she looks beautiful laying there naked, with our daughter inside of her. Only a couple more months. My arousal takes over, I take my hand and begin to play…

"Christian, I don't know if I can…" Ana moans writhing as I continue to move in her.

"Not yet." I'm not there yet, and I want to come with her. I push into her again and again, harder and harder.

"Fuck, Christian!" She throws her head back in ecstasy as she falls apart. And those words are my undoing as well, and I come apart inside of her, collapsing on top of her and Blip 2.

When I walk into Teddy's room, I expect him to still be sleeping, but to my surprise he is standing at the side of his crib, up and ready for action. I pick him up, bouncing him on the side of my hip.

"How's my big birthday boy?"

"Daddy!" He says reaching up as high as he can, barely reaching the bottom of my chin. I lean my face into his hands and snuggle him. Let's go see what mommy is up to!

"Mommy!" Teddy starts bouncing up and down with excitement.

We are in the living room, Ana and I are sitting on the couch together as we watch Teddy open his new presents, he loved the train set, now he is opening a new little watch that I had made for him. It's a helicopter watch. Teddy, like his old man, loves helicopters, but the main purpose of the watch is the tracking device I had put inside it. I remember when I first told Ana about it, she rolled her eyes and told me that I was being ridiculous. I spanked her later. Then he moves on to one of Ana's gift's, a children's book that she had written herself called "The Great Adventures of Teddy." She was considering publishing it for a little while, but decided to give it to Teddy as a birthday gift just for him.

"Excuse me Mr. & Mrs. Grey, Teddy's chocolate cake is done with two candles lit and ready to go. Mrs. Jones has been working on Teddy's Birthday cake since last night. I remember on his first birthday, she went all out. Mrs. Jones loves to cook for special family occasions but when it comes to Teddy's birthday, she doesn't play around.

"Thank you Gale, why don't you go grab Taylor and Sophie, and you can come sing Happy Birthday to Teddy with us. Before she even responds, Taylor walks up right behind her, holding Sophie's hand.

"We wouldn't miss it Mr. Grey." Taylor gives a small smile, and waves to Teddy. And we all sing him a soft sweet Happy Birthday, I pick him up so he can blow the candles out.

"Make a wish!" Ana whispers in his ear, and kisses his cheek. Teddy inhales deep and dramatically, then blows out all two candles. And just like that, my little one year old boy is now my little two year old boy.

Later while I'm in my study working, I look over at one of many pictures of Ana that I have on my desk. I have one of her leaning over the side of the Fair Lady looking at the sunset on our honeymoon, one of her, Teddy and I at the hospital just after he was born, one of our kiss after we said our vows, and the one I'm looking at right now, one of her and I in bed on the Fair Lady, just after our tickle war, I have a huge stupid grin on my face and Ana is looking up at me with love and devotion. Words cannot begin to describe how much I love our son, but it's been a long time since Ana and I really did something for ourselves. I look at my calendar, it's May 14th, 2013, mine and Ana's wedding anniversary is just a couple of months away. I could plan a nice trip for us. Paris? England? No. Somewhere new, there's still so much of the world that I want to show Ana. Looking for inspiration I pull up a picture of the globe on my computer. Let's see, Germany? No. Amsterdam? No. Italy? Yeah, that sounds good. Ana said that at the top of her list of places she wanted to go next. This will be perfect!

 _ **July 18, 2013**_

 **Ana's POV**

I gaze at Christian, sitting across from him on our bed, my mouth hanging open in awe.

"You're taking me to Italy!" I squeel. Christian shushes me, it's just after 10pm, we've spent the last 2 hours trying to get Teddy to sleep. I read him his bedtime story that I wrote for his birthday, and he would keep opening the book back up asking me to read it again, and if I tried to put him down, he would start crying. But he's finally asleep and Christian has just dropped a huge bomb on me. One that is very welcome.

"Sorry!" I whisper. I launch myself at him pushing him down onto the bed and kissing him.

"Apology Accepted." He grins and sits up to kiss me, and I immediately push him back down again, taking control. I rip his shirt open, the buttons go flying everywhere, this has become a bit of a habit, I've been ruining a lot of Christian's shirts with my impatience and inability to just unbutton his shirt and remove it the old school way. But I don't care, I want him. I begin to kiss him all over his chest, down his torso, my greedy hands move to his jeans. I make quick work of them, and take him in my hands.

"Ana!" Christian gasps throwing his head back. I give him a little squeeze, and he looks up at me again.

"Oh no Mr. Grey, I want you to watch me while I do this. I want you to watch me make you as happy as you have made me." And off she goes…

 _ **July 23, 2013**_

"Christian and I are standing on the tarmack about to take off for Italy. Mrs. Jone's is here with Teddy to see us off. This is the first time that Christian and I will be away from Teddy. Even last year on our Anniversary, he was just a couple of months old, so we decided to spend it at home with him. But this is the first time that I am going to be without him for a whole weekend. I'm terrified to leave him, but I'm also excited to have some time with Christian. He has been glued to Teddy for the past ten minutes, i think he was seriously debating bringing him along for a little while, I know, cause so was I. He is holding Teddy close to him.

"Okay, now don't hog my baby boy, I'm not going to see him for four whole days!" Christian reluctantly hands Teddy over to me, and I snuggle him, smelling his sweet shampoo, and nuzzling his soft sandy blonde hair. He looks so much like Christian. No wonder he's so beautiful and precious to me. After a few minutes of cuddling and tears, I have to have Mrs. Jones pry him away from me. Teddy starts squealing and crying as Christian and I walk up the stairs to the Jet. I turn around and blow Teddy a kiss, he and Mrs. Jones are waving, Taylor follows behind us with Sawyer and new guy I think his name is Reese. Christian and I sit and look out the window at Teddy and Mrs. Jones who are still waving at us, Teddy's face still a little tear stained. Oh my baby boy. My heart aches a little. Christian clasps my hand stroking it reassuringly with his thumb.

"I know. I miss him already too." He looks down at me and his tentative expression matches mine.

"I love you Ana, now let's go and celebrate that in Italy...together." He pulls my hand to his lips and kisses it. My husband is the most amazing man in the whole world.

"I love you Christian, and I can't wait to be in Italy with you…

Christian and I have been strolling around the Trevi fountain for the past ten minutes, we threw coins into the fountain, I don't know what Christian wished for, I wished for Teddy to stay safe and sound while we're away. I called the house as soon as we landed, after dinner, even though he was asleep, when we woke up and before he went to bed tonight. Christian and I just finished dinner and we wanted to go for a little stroll. We're standing in front of the fountain, it's night time so the fountain is all lit up in beautiful lights. Christian has his arm around me, and I have my hand in one of his back pockets. I look up at him and smile.

"Thank you." I kiss him.

"For what?"

"For the trip, a beautiful son, a soon to be beautiful daughter, the most amazing husband, a wonderful, happy life, for everything." He gazes deep into my eyes and then kisses me passionately.

I have been lying in bed for the past hour, tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. Luckily for Christian, he adjusts to Jetlag much easier than I do. Also, I can't take my mind off Teddy, all I can think about is if he's okay, if he needs me. I get up, grab my iphone and go into the bathroom so that I don't disturb Christian.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones is he there? How is he doing?" She tells me that Teddy is fine and that he is playing with Sophie. I don't want to take his fun.

"Just tell him that I miss him and that I love him, and that I can't wait to see him." I hang up. I try to go back to bed, thinking that now that I have some reassurance about Teddy, I'll be able to sleep.

I decide to go downstairs for a walk. I put on some comfy clothes and go for a walk just outside our hotel which is about a five minute walk from the Trevi fountain. As I am standing there looking up at the beautiful architecture of the fountain, it reminds me of last night, and how me and Christian were, it felt just like it used to, just me and him, like we were the only two people in the whole world.

"oh mio dio manca sei bella!" A man comes up next to me, he is by general rule "attractive" but is masked by the foul stench of alcohol on his breath and his over friendliness. I instinctively touch my belly in defense of Blip 2. I don't know much of what he just said, but I know bella means beautiful, and if I heard his tone correctly, there was nothing platonic about it.

"Grazie." I don't look at him, but simply try to move past him quickly. He grabs my arm and stops me. I try to pull away but he pulls me closer to him. He looks down at my belly and gives me an evil grin that is so terrifying that I have to fight not to throw up. He reaches to touch my belly, and i shove him with all the strength I have. I start to run away but he comes after me, grabbing me so that I fall to the ground. Blip 2 and I hit the ground hard. I scream…


	2. Chapter 2: Sei la mia vita

Chapter Two

Christian's POV

I wake with a start. My body is drenched in sweat. I had a nightmare. I can't remember the last time I had a nightmare. I look over and I see that Ana is gone. Where is she? I feel my heart start to race. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. She's not in here either. I check the rest of our suite, but there is no sign of Ana. I run back to the bedroom, and call Taylor.

"Taylor, Ana is missing." About 15 seconds later, I hear a knock on the door. I look over at the clock, it's almost 4AM, why is he awake at this hour. I open the door and he is standing there with Sawyer and Reese.

"She didn't call one of you to let you know where she was going?" I'm pacing back and forth, running my hands through my hair trying to rein in some control, but I can't. Ana is missing. My Ana. My beloved. My stomach starts to twist in knots the more I think about what might've happened to her.

"No sir, We haven't received any kind of notification about Mrs. Grey." Taylor says, and I can hear the trepidation in his voice. He is scared for her too, and I think he's a little embarrassed. As he should be, why the fuck did we bring the security with us if they weren't going to look after her. Rage builds in me more and more.

"Well my wife is somewhere all by herself, without me or any security, in a strange city, 8 months pregnant, without any protection. So get your ass outside and start looking for her." I am barely able to keep it together. I haven't yelled at Taylor in a long time. I know this isn't his fault. I mean, Ana snuck off. I know sometimes when she couldn't sleep, she would go for a walk outside in the meadow, but usually only few minutes, she's been gone since I woke up, and that was 20 minutes ago, who knows how long she has been gone. That girl needs a good spanking right about now. I shake the idea from my head. No. I don't want to spank her. I want her safe, here with me. I run into the bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I quickly put on my socks, shoes, and I grab my leather jacket and head downstairs with Taylor.

Taylor and I have been driving around for a while, but no sign of Ana. Where could she be? Where would Ana go? And an idea hits me.

"Go to the Trevi Fountain, now."

"Yes, sir." Taylor nods as he presses on the gas of our little italian car. I don't like it. I feel like a clown in this car. As we pull up near the fountain, I see some kind of big commotion right next to the fountain. It looks like all the people are surrounding something. Or someone? I sprint from the car to the group of people. I shove my way through to the center where I see three women. One woman is on her cell phone, calling the police, or I guess in this case it's the polizia. The other woman is taking off her jacket to put underneath the third woman's head. The third woman is unconscious on the ground. The third woman, lying on the ground, with a cut on the side of her head, and bruises on her body is my wife. I fall to my knees.

"Ana!" I can hear my voice hitch in the back of my throat. I take her hand and put it to my face.

"What happened to her?" I turn to the two women sitting next to her. The woman on the phone with the police doesn't answer me, I turn to the other woman sitting there.

"è stata aggredita!" Attacked? What the fuck?

"Da chi?" I ask her who attacked her.

"Non lo so , è scappato!" She tells me that he ran away and that she didn't get a good look at the man who did this to my wife.

"Grazie per il tuo aiuto!" I say and take Ana in my arms. The ambulance shows up just as I pick up Ana. I want to take her to the hospital myself, but they insist I put her in the ambulance. They try to take her from me to put inside, but I won't let them. Nobody is touching my Ana but me. I take her and lay her down on the gurney in the ambulance. I strap her in tight to make sure she's safe and secure.

"Oh Ana, please, please don't do this to me. Come back to me. I love you." I whisper so that if she was conscious, only she could hear me.

We've been at the hospital for over six hours, and Ana still hasn't woken up yet. And every time I think the Doctor is going to come in with some news, all he says is that they have some more tests to run. I have no idea if she is going to be okay. If our little blip is going to be okay. I take my hand and put it on her belly, sprawling my fingers across, stroking blip gently. I lean over and put my lips to Ana's belly.

"Please don't leave me Phoebe, I haven't even met you yet." I kiss Ana's belly.

I jerk my head back in surprise. Phoebe just kicked me. Yes Phoebe Grey just kicked me right in the mouth. My heart starts pounding. Phoebe! She's okay? I'm about to run out and grab the Doctor when I feel a cool hand on my arm pulling me back. I turn around, and Ana is smiling at me.

"Ana!" She's awake! She's alive!

"Hello, my love." She says stroking my hand. And for the first time since this morning, I am able to take a deep, relaxed breath.

Ana is sitting on the bed, dressed in her regular clothes. She is having her blood pressure taken one more time before we go. The doctor has finally finished running all of their tests, and has reassured me and Ana that she and our little Phoebe to be are going to just fine, but that Ana should take it easy, and be on bedrest for at least the next week and a half. Yeah, good luck getting her to follow that rule. My memory flashes back to the last time Ana had just gotten out of the hospital. For fuck's sake, the woman wanted to go back to work the next day. Ana isn't a big fan of lying around feeling sorry for herself, she likes to push her limits. As do I, but in situations like this, I wish she would just do as she's told and rest.

"You hear that Ana? The Doctor says bedrest." I say to her as I squeeze her hand while we're walking out of the ER.

"Yeah, yeah." She teases. I stop her in the middle of the parking lot of the hospital. Taking her in my arms and pressing her and blip up against me. Looking down into her big bright blue eyes, I get lost in her gaze. I could've lost this woman. Again! I need to keep her safe.

"Ana, I'm serious. You nearly died for the third time now." She looks at me as if I've grown three heads.

"Once when that fucker Hyde kidnapped you, once when you had Teddy, and this is the third time you have put your life in danger because of the stupid, careless decisions you make. Why the fuck didn't you wake me up? I would've gone with you, or at least taken Taylor with you." I try my best to calm my anger. I don't want to put her through any more shit. She's been through enough. She looks up at me with an apologetic gaze, begging me for forgiveness.

"I couldn't sleep, and I just wanted to go for a little walk by myself. It was five minutes, I didn't think I needed an escort. I'm sorry sweetie, I never meant to scare you." She touches my cheek, and I lean my head into her hand.

"Ana, I am not letting you out of my sight until my daughter is born." I say with complete and total resolution. Ana's mouth drops open, she looks mad.

"Christian, this baby isn't due for another month, I am not going to stay imprisoned at the house for the next month, I'll go insane! I have to go back to work, we have 3 new books coming out next month and I haven't even finished my final edits. I have to go back to work."

I take her hand and walk towards the car. I am not arguing with her about this in the parking lot of an Italian hospital.

 _ **July 26, 2013**_

Ana's POV

I have been laying in our Hotel bed for the past 2 days. Christian won't let me go anywhere. Even when I get up to go to the bathroom, I have to tell him to keep out and to let me pee by myself. Honestly what does he think is going to happen? I get swallowed alive by the toilet? When I come back to bed, I see Christian laying on the bed. In a tux. Why the hell is he wearing a tux? On the chair next to my side of the bed, I see a beautiful black dress laid out for me. It the top part of it is sexy, it has black lace with nude lining, and it has a light pink ribbon that wraps around my upper ribs, and then bottom part of the dress is just black, and goes just above my knees.

"What is this for?" I hold the dress up to myself, getting an idea of how it will look.

"Did you forget?" Christian asks, raising an eyebrow at me. Forget? Forget what?

"Uhh…" I'm at a loss. Christian gets up off the bed, walks over to me, takes my left hand in his, and holds it to his lips kissing my wedding and engagement rings. Oh yeah.

"Oh." I grin up at him. The whole reason we came here. Today is our Anniversary.

Christian has taken me to a new restaurant called Bella's. It's just outside of the city, away from the hussle and bussle. It's a very small quiet restaurant with barely anyone in it. When I first see how deserted it is, I can't help but wonder how good the food here is. Doesn't seem very popular.

Christian and I are sitting across from each other. We have finished the most delicious dinner and are enjoying real authentic espresso. It is delicious. It took me a while to get used to it, Christian always liked it, he loves strong coffee. He takes my hand and caresses it.

"I love you so." He whispers. And I feel water prick the corners of my eyes. I get up out of my chair and move around the table to sit on his lap. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close to me.

"Christian, I don't think I can put into words how much I love you." He buries his nose in my hair and gently squeezes me. But something is uncomfortable. There is something in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I lean back bewildered as he reaches into his jacket pocket. He takes out a black leather box that says "Marco Bicego" on it and puts it on the table. I beam at him. I open the box and I find a beautiful gold bracelet with a a little diamond ball attached to it. He takes the bracelet from me and puts it around my right wrist.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you Christian!" I squeel throwing my arms around him.

"I'll give you your gift when we get back to the hotel." He looks intrigued, and I know he is desperate to see what crazy present I have for him this time.

Christian's POV

I'm sitting on our hotel bed waiting for Ana who has snuck off to get my gift. I can't possibly think of what it is. She gave me the greatest gift of all when she married me, not to mention our beautiful baby boy and soon to be baby girl. I don't deserve anything else. My heart starts pounding as soon as I see her. She sits down across from me on the bed and puts lays out a manila envelope that is labeled "To my beloved-Happy Anniversary." I look at the envelope for a moment. Wondering could possibly be inside.

"Open it!" She is very insistent. I open the envelope and the first thing I see is a picture of the most beautiful boat I have ever seen in my life. On the side of the boat it says "The First." Stapled to the picture, there is paperwork and a deed stating that "The First" belongs to me. She got me a fucking boat?

"You got me a boat?!" I can't believe it.

"Nooo…" Ana says, teasing me. I look at her, bewildered.

"I had one built. Just for you." She built me a fucking boat. When I look at the picture again, I look closer at the name. "The First." And it suddenly dawns on me why she chose that name. We were each other's first for pretty much everything. I look up at her again and she is smiling at me, eyes bright with excitement.

"Keep looking…" I look inside the envelope and there is more paperwork. The next piece of paper I pull out is a copy of Ana's birth plan for Phoebe, on the plan it says that Ana is going to have a caesarean. Thank God. This is something Ana and I have been fighting over ever since Teddy was born. She wanted to do it the natural way, but I didn't want to risk her safety. We got into some pretty nasty spats over it too. But looking at this now, I take a deep relaxed breath. This is an amazing gift. The gift of her safety, that's all I need. I'm about to launch myself at her but she anticipates my plan.

"Oh no, there's still one more thing." She teases pointing to the envelope. There is one more thing at the bottom of the envelope, but it's not paper, I reach in and I feel some kind of soft, silk fabric. It's a tie. A new grey tie to add to my collection. I grin. I like it. Ana knows my style.

When I look up Ana is gazing at me, and I can see all of the love that I have for her reflected in her eyes. She holds out her wrists in front of me.

"So Mr. Grey, are we going to celebrate our anniversary or what?" I don't tie her hands together, grabbing her I kiss her so passionately, Ana looks like she is about to pass out, I feel the same. I lay down on my back, bringing her with me so she is on top of me.

"Thank you Ana." I kiss her again.

"Christian, I'd do anything for you. You know that." She kisses my nose.

"For being mine…for letting me lay here with you. My wife." And she leans down, kissing me with everything she has. I roll over so that I am now on top of her. I slowly unzip her dress and untie the pink ribbon around is wearing nothing but a lace black bra. What? No panties?

"Were you not wearing panties all night?" She puts her hand over her mouth, giggling like a schoolgirl. It's hot, but what if someone had seen her. I don't like her doing that without telling me.

"Mrs. Grey, that is very naughty." I take the tie laying beside us on the bed, and tie her hands to the bed frame.

"You wanna play? Let's play." I make quick work of clothes. When I look over at her, she is gazing at me with hunger and desire. And I slowly sink into her. My wife. The mother of my children. My Anastasia.

 **July 27, 013**

Teddy squeals with childish delight. Before we have even pulled in, Teddy runs out with Mrs. Jones. Jumping and clapping for joy. Before I even turn the car off, Ana leaps out of the car and runs over to Teddy, picking him up and holding him close to her. I see her eyes start to water.

"Oh, my baby boy. I've missed you so." She smothers him with kisses, holding on for dear life. As soon as I park the car, I run straight over to Teddy.

"Don't hog my pride and joy." I say to Ana, reaching for Teddy. She moves away from me.

"No, I don't want to let go of my baby." Teddy let's go, and reaches his arms out to me. Ana reluctantly hands him over to me. I snuggle him, my hand stroking his soft hair.

"Daddy!" He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight.

"Hey there big man!" I take him in my hands and toss him in the air. I do it again. And again. Teddy squeals. I love that sound. He love it when I toss him in the air. It's our favorite game.

"Christian, be careful!" Ana however hates it. Even though I've been doing it for over a year, it still scares her.

"Uh-oh, daddy made mommy mad." I whisper in Teddy's ear making an "uh-oh" face. Teddy giggles. Ana scowls at me and goes inside.

 _ **August 18th, 2013**_

Ana is in surgery, I can't go in. The door is locked. I hear her screaming, little Phoebe is on the way, but I'm missing it. No! I bang on the doors harder. I can't miss my daughter's birth. I hear Ana screaming my name, but I can't get to her.

"Christian!"

"Ana!"

"Christian it's time!" The doors begin to fade, but I can still hear her voice.

"Christian hurry it's time!" And then all I see is black.

"Christian!" And I wake with a jolt. I'm covered in sweat, panting, my heart is pounding. I feel Ana's hand on my arm.

"Christian it's time, we have to go!" I look over and I see her other hand on her belly. Holy shit! Our daughter! It's time...


End file.
